


Where Was You?

by Newsiesgirl



Series: Newsies One Shots [1]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Didnt, Fluff, Hurt, M/M, Pain, Promise, Raceishurting, Seizetheday, happyish ending, keephis, spot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newsiesgirl/pseuds/Newsiesgirl
Summary: Happens after Seize the Day. Race goes to confront Spot.
Relationships: Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Series: Newsies One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693528
Kudos: 24





	Where Was You?

Race wiped the blood that was dripping from his nose as he ran from Newsies square. He fought till the very end and you could tell he put a fight just by looking at him. His hair was a mess, his eye was showing the signs of a bruise formation. Blood dripped from his nose slowly as he nose bleed stopped. Him and Albert ran into an alleyway until they heard the footsteps back. Albert began to go towards the lodging house, Race grabbed his arm.

"Ise goin' to Brooklyn, tell the fellas ise alright. I'll come back tomorrow mornin'." Race said before sprinting in the direction of the Brooklyn Bridge.

He did not stop sprinting until he got to the Brooklyn lodging house. He didn't even stop as he heard the shouts from Spots crew asking him what was doing. They wouldn't normally question Race but he was running that fast they couldn't even recognise who it was. They followed Race all the way to the lodging house until they saw it was him. They just smiled and went back to their posts. Race climbed the stairs up. Normally when he reached Spots door he would knock but this time he pushed the door open and slammed it shut. Spot looked up from his book. His mouth fell when he saw the state of Race.

"Ra-" Spot went to say but was cut off by Race.

"Where was youse? Ise told youse Jack was going to ask for your help. And youse promised me youse would be there, Spottie." Race brushed away the tears that were falling down his cheeks.

"But Ise can't risk putting by boys in danger. Youse know what Jack is like he gives up easily. Ise have to see you guys stand your ground and know youse mean this." Spot explained. 

Race turned away, tears falling more quickly. He walked up to the wall and gently headbutted it. Spot did not notice this. Race was breaking inside. Nobody had seen where Jack had run off to. Spot was right Jack probably would give up. Race probably already had a concussion so headbutting the wall probably wouldn't have much effect. He did again this time harder and it had a louder bang. This time Spot heard it and saw it.

"Hey! What youse think your doin'?" Spot said pulling Race away from the wall and standing in between them. "Youse don't want hurt yourself anymore." 

"Youse right Spot. Nobody saw where Jack ran off to. He's probably given up on us." Race said beginning to sob. He hunched his back over and leaned it on Spot's shoulder. 

Spot moved them to sit on the bed. He had his back leaned against the wall. Race moved his head into Spots lap. 

"Ise needed youse." He mumbled quietly.

"Ise sorry. Look, youse guys proved to me youse mean it. I'll send a kid over to tell 'em will be there next event." Spot smiled reassuringly down at Race.

"Promise. An actual real promise." Race said sitting up.

"Ise promise. Really promise. Youse can listen to me give instructions to Itey if it makes you feel better." 

"Tomorrow. But you didn't really promise it." He smirked ever so slightly at Spot.

He leaned in and kissed him. 

"Thank youse." Race said wrapping his arms around Spots waist. 

Spot kept his promise. Him and Brooklyn showed up at the rally and Spot will never forget that smile Race had on his face. He'd also never forget how quickly it faded when Jack betrayed them. That night was supposed to be a happy, good night for them but instead it was another night of Spot comforting Race because Jack had done something so stupid.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like writing a part two to this where Spot confronts Jack as I feel like Race thinks of him like a brother in this particular story.


End file.
